Her Water Broke
by EtheralEvanescence
Summary: What happens when Juvia goes into labor? Well, a super-supportive Guild, freaking out Gray, and lots of Flashbacks of course! This takes place a some years after the current point in the manga. Gruvia. Rated because of slight potty-mouths, and I'd like to be safe.


**Alright so this was originally supposed to be Juvia and Gray finding out about Juvia being pregnant, and the length of that whole process such as feeling the baby kick and telling the guild ( I shudder to think of the chaos that would ensue from **_**that**_ **announcement ) but as the idea formed it quickly changed to this. This is my second fic, so please go easy on me. It takes place a few years after the current point in the manga. I also wasn't sure what to name this, so I went with this because Juvia is made out of water. So, without further ramblings…**

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail belongs to the amazing human being known as Hiro Mashima.**

**Her Water Broke**

Gray Fullbuster woke up to a still-dark sky as someone gently shook him.

"Gray-sama, please wake up." his wife said desperately.

"What? Juvia, what's wrong?" Gray sat up almost instantly. Ever since they had found out Juvia was pregnant seven months ago, he had been just a bit overprotective of her, and he was not liking the urgent tone of her voice.

"My water broke."

"WHAT!" Gray lept out of bed. The baby was coming? Now? "It's not due for another six weeks! Crap, Crap, Crap! Juvia we gotta get you to the hospital!"

"Yes, but-"she was cut off by labour pains, gripping her abdomen. "Gray-sama just needs to calm down. Juvia will be fine. We just need to hurry."

"C'mon, we gotta go." Gray pleaded, running over to her side and carefully pulling her onto her feet, supporting almost all of her weight."

They hurried downstairs, as fast as they could with Juvia going into labour. Gray put her gently into the cab of the magic-mobile, freaking out the whole time as Juvia told him to calm down.

When they got to the hospital the doctors immediately got Juvia to the emergency were nurses rushing around a lot more than Gray thought they would._Was something wrong? Why weren't they telling him anything dammit!_

Juvia's cheeks were puffed out in pain as she tried to answer the medics questions.

"_How many months were you pregnant?"_

"_How far apart are your pains?"_

"_What time did your water break?"_

"The baby's ready, ma'am you have to _push_!"

"Juvia is _trying_! She cried, breathing in and out in shallow pants.

A few busy minutes later a nurse called out."What's happening to her, it looks like she melting into water!" Indeed Juvia's hair and arms were beginning to melt, and droplets of water formerly believed to be sweat rolled down her face.

"Juvia is made of water" Juvia breathed out desperately.

"Dammit, why didn't I get this information sooner!"The head doctor growled to no one in particular. "Ma'am you're going to have to stay in a solid form, or we don't know what'll happen to the baby!"

The baby. While the water mage had remained fairly calm throughout the whole ordeal, there was no way she was going to stay that way with the baby in danger.

"NO!" Juvia called out, pulling herself back into a solid state with great effort. It was clear she was having difficulty remaining that way though.

"Sir you're going to have to wait outside" one of the nurses said to Gray.

"_WHAT!?_ NO THAT"S MY _WIFE_!"

"Sir, you'll only get in the way."

"BUT-"

"You can call your family or something" the nurse said, obviously trying to get rid of him.

"Gray-sama you have to do what she says." Juvia gasped out through her pains.

"But-"

"_Gray_!" Juvia ordered.

"I- ...dammit! Fine!" Gray blurted, storming out of the emergency room, extremely fretful about his wife and his child.

"oh...I see...yes." Erza hung up her communication lacrima. The guild was Cana had put down her personal barrel of alcohol. Erza had just gotten a call from Gray, who had sounded aggravated and urgent, though no one could make out what he had been saying.

"Everyone, listen up!" She bellowed. The entire guild was already silent. "Gray and Juvia are at Magnolia Hospital as we speak. Juvia has gone into labour. So far everyone's alright, but there are currently complications due to her unique biology. It is our duty as their Nakama to be their for them, and assist in anyway we can, so we will be going to them _now_." Without another word, The Great Titania stormed out of the front doors to the guild.

Everyone was still for a moment. Then, they all started making more noise than in their daily brawls as they rushed out after her.

Gray sat in the empty waiting room, tapping his foot impatiently as he waited for news about his wife and baby. It wasn't fair that they weren't telling him anything. He had the right to know. More importantly he _needed _to know that everything was fine. He remembered Lucy telling him that when she was nervous, she prefered to think about other things than to dwell on whatever was unnerving her. He decided to put that to the test, and think about the time him and Juvia had told the guild she was pregnant.

"_Juvia is a bit nervous Gray-sama" Juvia said as they walked towards Fairy Tail to tell their guildmates._

"_It'll be fine, I promise." Gray smiled at her. We're going to be parents, Juvia, and they're family, it's not like their not gonna be phyced."_

"_That's not exactly why Juvia is nervous…" she mumbled, but quiet enough that Gray couldn't hear her._

_They entered the guild hall and walked over to the bar._

"_Do you wanna tell them?"Gray whispered to her, and Juvia nodded tensely._

"_HEY EVERYONE!" Gray called out over the ruckus of the guild. No one heard him of course, but Erza had an idea of what was going on._

"_EVERYBODY QUIET! GRAY AND JUVIA HAVE SOMETHING TO SAY!" Erza yelled. That shut everyone up._

"_Umm…" Juvia played with her fingers, a bit embarrassed that the spotlight was suddenly on her in the form of her guildmates waiting for the important announcement. She felt her husband's arm tighten around her reassuringly, and she had the courage to say it. "Well...J-Juvia is pregnant."_

_It was quiet for a second, and then a lot of things happened at once._

"_WHAT!?" Gajeel exclaimed. "WHAT THE HELL DID THAT DAMN STRIPPER DO TO YOU?!" yep that was what Juvia was worried about. Luckily, everything else going on prevented the iron-dragonslayer from beating up Gray for...ya know...what led to her being pregnant._

_MiraJane swooned heavily before fainting, mumbling about little babies. Efman yelled out about how making babies was manly as Evergreen hit him with her fan, and Macau and Wakaba catcalled as Cana immediately started several betting pools on the gender of the baby, when it'd be born, where it was conceived etcetera. A still young Asuka turned to her parents and asked where babies came from, and Erza started eating some cake to celebrate the fact that her Gruvia dream was 100% confirmed. Everyone had come forward to congratulate Juvia and Gray._

"Sir" The nurse from before snapped Gray out of his memories. Huh. Thinking about something else had helped. "Everything went smoothly. You can come in now."

Gray immediately stood up and walked into the emergency room, shaking like crazy with each step he opened the door.

Sitting in the bed, leaning against a pillow, was a tired looking woman with dank, tangled blue hair, chapped lips, and a thin sheen of sweat (or water?) coating her face. In her arms was a little bundle with a tuft of purple-ish black hair sticking out. She was the most beautiful woman Gray had ever looked up when he entered the room.

"Gray-sama." She smiled as he walked to the side of Juvia's bed "She's a girl."

"Can I hold her?"Gray asked.

"Of course." Juvia smiling even brighter, if that was possible. She handed her husband the bundle. Gray pulled back the blanket and looked into the beautiful face of his daughter. This was it. He was a father. And the woman he loved more than anything else had mothered his child. Now he had two things to love more than anything else. He smiled. Not like the smirk he wore around the guild, or the show-offy grin that he wore when he won a fight. It was a wonderful, genuine smile. He was so happy, so at peace with everything. Gray leaned forward to kiss his wife.

"Gray-sama, no! You'll drop Ur-chan! Juvia cried ( yes she was definitely going to be overprotective for a while.)

Gray paused. "Ur?" he whispered.

Juvia looked away. "Yes… well… Juvia was going to ask you, but, since she was a girl, and she was in here for a while, Juvia was sort of thinking of some names. Juvia hears you speak of Ur so wistfully, and I...that doesn't have to be her name if Gray-sama doesn't like it. Juvia was just tossing some names around."

Gray leaned down, careful not to drop Ur and gently pressed his lips to Juvia's. "I love it" he whispered. "And I love her, and I love you."

Juvia smiled. "I love you to.

Just then, a nurse walked in "There are..._some_… people here for you. We can only have two more in here though, so, are there any people you'd like to let in?

Gray looked at Juvia. "Erza'll probably kill me if she doesn't know exactly what's going on…"

"Juvia would like to let Gajeel-kun in as well…"

"Right." The young nurse said nervously. "The two angry S-class mages...of course." but she went to fetch them without complaint.

Erza walked in first. Gray actually had no idea how the hospital workers had stopped her from barging in the moment she arrived. Shortly behind her was Gajeel.

"Is everyone alright?"Erza asked dutifully.

"Yes Erza-san, everyone is fine." said Juvia.

"You sure you're okay, water-chick?"Gajeel questioned, ignoring Gray to the best of his ability.

"Yes Gajeel-kun," Juvia grinned " thank you for worrying."

Gajeel couldn't even try to deny it. It was a fight he would lose and he didn't wanna argue with a woman who'd just come out of was going soft.

"Gray, I'm going to punish you later for making me worry," Erza murmured threateningly. "When the baby _isn't_ present."Gray cringed at the thought, but now he was just too happy with his daughter healthy and in his arms. Erza's expression softened."May I hold her?"she asked, holding out her hands, which were free of her usual armour.

"...Yeah." Gray said after receiving a nod from Juvia. He carefully handed Ur to Erza.

"She's beautiful." Titania cooed."What's her name?" she seemed to be asking the baby more than her parents, who would have the answer.

"Ur."Juvia said.

"Hm, I should've figured." she said, smiling up at Gray. "It's perfect." she turned to Juvia. "Here." she said, gently handing her Ur. "I wouldn't want to hog your baby." Juvia smiled, rocking Ur for a few minutes.

"Gajeel-kun,would you like to hold her?" Juvia asked. Gajeel stared for a second. He was pretty sure if her even touched the tiny thing it would break, but if Juvia thought it was safe…

"Sure" He said. Ur was carefully handed over from Juvia to Gajeel. She _did_ look like she was going to break in the massive cradle of the Iron Dragon, but she didn't and instead looked up at him with her mother's big blue eyes, smiling adorably. another person he would have to add to his ever-expanding list of people he had a soft spot for. If he looked at the adorable face for one more minute he couldn't be held responsible if he actually _smiled back_, so he handed her back to her mother.

"Gajeel-kun.?" Juvia asked suddenly.

"Yeah?" The iron-dragonslayer responded.

"No swearing in front of Ur-chan."

"What? I wasn't gonna swear! I didn't say anything! Why does everyone think I'm gonna swear in front of the kids?"

"Because you _do_. Juvia doubts that Gajeel-kun has ever gone a single day without using vulgar language, and that is going to have to change. Juvia doesn't want her daughter picking up any bad habits."

"Damn rainwoman." Gajeel muttered, and he was immediately met with an icy glare from said rain-woman.

"What did I just say?" she scolded.

"Sorry" Gajeel said almost instantly. He'd NEVER admit it out loud, but a pissed off Juvia was actually pretty damn 'd have to watch his mouth from now on.

Gray thought about what Juvia said about bad habits and prayed to Mavis that his daughter would not pick up his own… er… unique vice.

It was quiet for a few moments as Juvia hummed softly to Ur-chan.

"Juvia would like to go home now." Juvia murmured. "To the guild"

"Actually, the guild is just outside in the waiting room." Erza stated matter-of-factly.

"Yeah, and whose fault is that?"Gajeel retorted,turning towards the red-head.

"I stand by my decision" said Erza proudly. "Juvia needed us, and it was our duty to be there for her, as family."

"Well, Juvia thinks she is okay to walk, so she can see them, even if they are not allowed in this room."

"Oh no ya don't." said Gajeel, pushing her down when she tried to stand up.

"Please take a wheelchair at least, okay Juvia?" Gray said to her.

"Alright." she Juvia would be protective of Ur, Fairy Tail would definitely be protective of Juvia, probably for longer than necessary, If Levy's pregnancy was anything to go by.

Ur was handed to Erza as Gajeel and Gray got Juvia into a wheelchair.

As soon as the group entered the waiting room, all of Fairy Tail erupted into cheers of congratulations, and they were swarmed with mages wanting to see the baby. MiraJane of course had first dibs, a privilege that not even Master Makarov would have denied her.

"She's so cute…" the demon cooed, holding the little girl gently in her arms. "You look just like your mother, sweetie, that goodness for that."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Gray asked, probably not as insulted as he normally would have been.

"Oh, shush Gray." Mira said, still looking at Ur-chan with absolute adoration.

After that, many people got a chance to hold Ur, including Bisca (Aww, Al, let's have another baby), Elfman (Having babies is MANLY), Lissana, Natsu, Cana ( Stick with me kid, and I'll teach ya to handle a drink like no one else.), Laxus, the Thunder Legion, Lucy, Wendy.

Even Loki showed showed up, breathing an obvious sigh of relief and stating something quite similar to Mira.("THANK GOD she looks like her Mom! Ur, you a _very lucky _child!") He also made it a point to look directly at Gray, wink and say "tell her to give me a call when she turns 18" before disappearing into the spirit world. (A/N: don't worry guys he was joking, kind of, but Gray doesn't need to know that)

Lastly Master Makarav walked up, with Mavis right beside him, smiling like a kid on christmas. Ur was carefully handed to the old man, as Mavis smiled down at her in silence. The third and first master looked from baby Ur-chan up to Gray and Juvia.

"My little brats are growing up so fast." Makarov said with a tear in his eye."This child is going to make a great Fairy Tail mage one day."

"You can bet on that." Gray said smirking.

Master Makarov gently and lovingly handed Ur-chan back to Juvia and turned to face his children. "Today we've been blessed with another member to add to our family." he began walking towards the entrance of the hospital. A moment before he walked through the doorway, he turned again, to the children of Mavis, to his family, now blessed with another. "I suggest we celebrate. Let's go back to the guild and party until dawn!" He yelled, and for the third time that day, the whole of Fairy Tail erupted into cheers.

**Awww, Gajeel, between Levy, Pantherlilly, Juvia, and now Ur-chan, you're going to turn into a big teddybear.**

**I wasn't quite sure what to do with Mavis. I wanted her there but I couldn't really think of what she would say, since Makarov was in charge of the speech. I guess she was just magically unnoticed by her guild this time.**

**I'd also like to apologize, I'm not very good at endings, and I wasn't quite sure how to finish, but hopefully the guild going off the drink and brawl was a suitable ending for this family fic.**

**So, to wrap things up….Loved it? Hated it? Found about a million spelling errors? I appreciate all comments, so reviewing would be great.**

**Love,**

**RainXSnow**


End file.
